<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savor the Moment (NSFW) by sadwomananonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533264">Savor the Moment (NSFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous'>sadwomananonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I'm always writing for myself, but posting my writing for anyone to see scares me a bit.</p><p>It's fun writing for Shoot. ❤💍 He needs the extra love.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shoot McMahon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savor the Moment (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few blinks to your exhausted eyes and you are awake. It takes some time to shake yourself out of your sleepy daze, rubbing away the tearful exhaustion in your eyes to clean them. The sunshine was much brighter than it was through the thick, stark white curtains of the bedroom, though the blinds were partially closed. Uniform lines of pale yellow followed the bed where you were to the wall behind you. What a pretty sight the sunshine was. You hadn't seen it in a while.</p><p>Trying to not wake up your partner beside you, you sneak away politely for a quick trip to the bathroom. He does breathe a bit differently from the rustling, but he isn't phased by how you had to crawl over him to get out of bed and to the door. You smile to yourself when you hear him continue to sleep once you leave.</p><p>It was eight in the morning, the clock in the kitchen said. You felt that you slept in so much due to your grogginess. Waking up on and off throughout the night, you couldn't even figure out how many hours of sleep you got. It didn't help you and your partner stayed up a little late last night.</p><p>A polite click of the door sounds as you shut it. <i>Good, he's still asleep.</i> You make your way under the warm covers and back to him as you crawl over his body to wrap yourself around his left side carefully. Your lips brush against his forehead in a feather-like kiss, before you settle back in and lie there to admire him.</p><p>He looked so peaceful this morning, taking even breaths of air, letting out quiet snores through his partially open mouth. Until he is finally roused from his sleep by your movements. </p><p>Shoot lets out a quiet groan as he stretches his body out, reaching his right arm out somewhere before him. You stare as he takes his time to lazily blink his eyes of sleep, turning to look down at you with a growing smile. "...Morning."</p><p>"Morning," you repeat lovingly. You apologetically watch him yawn into his palm. "Did I wake you up?"</p><p>"No, not really... I did feel you leave and come back." </p><p>You snuggle up to him, lying your face against his chest prior a smooch to his cheek. When you slide your thigh up to lie on top of his left, he gives you a comforting kiss on the very top of your head.</p><p>Mornings were mostly spent like this, basking in each other's body heat as you both chat. Or just enjoy the stillness of the early hours. Both your most favorite time of the day. Together, especially. </p><p>It was a little luxury you and Shoot could afford sometimes. The majority of the time, your sweet Shoot was gone on a mission, most of which are unbearably long depending on various circumstances, so it was always difficult to see him throughout the week. Being a Hunter, he never had a regularly set schedule like you had with your job in town. Who knew when he would be able to get off work like this. Whenever his next break was. Most mornings were spent alone, waking yourself up to prepare breakfast and get ready for the day ahead. Work days or not. It got lonely after a while.</p><p>He nuzzles his nose into your now brushed hair, bringing his right hand to rest on top of his toned stomach. You of course bring your left hand up to take hold of it. The natural smell of faint shampoo invites him. He hums as the corner of his lips curl into a soft, content smile, tightening his fingers around your own. You couldn't help to smile either. You were so happy.</p><p>You were quite warm, too, if the slow building heat between your legs was anything to go by. You missed Shoot. You missed being with him like this. Cuddling up close, pressed against him with very little clothing in the way. It was such a warm, comforting feeling that you always missed. Even the littlest of things with the love of your life made you heated. </p><p>You lean your face up just enough to kiss his jaw a few more times, playfully tracing your nose against it. Suddenly, Shoot grunts to himself sleepily.</p><p>"Ngh... So <i>hard...</i>"</p><p>Your thigh accidentally bumps into his hardening lower half. You freeze in surprise, keeping your face in the space of his neck. <i>Did you...do that?</i> Your cheeks start to warm. You were worried that you did something wrong. Until he twitches against your thigh.</p><p>"...I can't stop twitching," he shyly breathes to himself, trying so hard to calm down from the sudden erection. It just felt so good to have you against him, he told you that throughout the night holding you and kissing you tenderly. He wants to tell you again. He misses this just as much. Shoot couldn't help to grow embarrassingly hot at the tiniest forms of innocent intimacy you and he shared.</p><p>A catch of his gaze, as he now looks into your eyes with embarrassed lidded ones, and that heat grows within you. You scoot yourself up just enough to be able to line your nose up with his, falling into a needy, loving kiss as he returns the sentiment to you. Your softer body was slightly pressed against his strong one still, now tangled up in an embrace filled with nothing but needed breaths and kisses. As you grew much, much warmer, so did he, along with something ever so slightly pressing against the softest part of your lower hip.</p><p>Even though Shoot and you had grown to be incredibly close, you were still incredibly shy during intimate times like these. You always found yourself hesitating, in saying something, or taking the initiative. Which Shoot encouraged, with gathered bravery. Over time, he had grown so much more comfortable with you. Getting to know you, learning everything about you, even discovering new things about you as well as himself, sexually or not. It was a challenge. Something he would have to break himself out of his cage for. He, however, had little problem initiating now. Especially with a polite kiss to your lips and a hand caressing your rear. There was a particular theme Shoot grew to have with you. He just couldn't help himself.</p><p>Shoot took shy, soft nips of your bottom lip during the needy kisses, making you sigh. He moans softly into your mouth as you keep trying to press yourself as close as possible to his body, feeling like you could never get close enough. You accidentally press the very top of your knee into his twitching lower half.</p><p>You wanted him. </p><p>Before Shoot could speak, his words were caught in his throat when you cup his cheek and started trailing your sweet kisses from his lips to his neck. You pause for just a moment, hiding your hot, bashful face in his neck, trying to gather your words.</p><p>"...I want...to pleasure you."</p><p>Shoot watches you kiss your way down his chest and abdomen politely, getting lost in admiring the muscles of his toned body. All the while positioning your smaller form between his long legs. </p><p>You bend over further to place kisses on the man's inner thighs before you get to where you wanted to be. He was already dripping precum as you stared longingly at his lower half. A few soft kisses to the tip of his cock, and then you carefully take him into your small mouth. </p><p>He couldn't help the long, low moan that was brought from his throat. Shoot loved the feeling. He honestly enjoyed you pleasuring him with your mouth, but he would never ask for it. Never. Even if he was craving it. He was too shy. He felt guilty being on the receiving end of it, lying there and taking pleasure for himself. Regardless if you were getting pleasure out of it all or not. But he was so weak for it. The man melted at the overwhelming feeling.</p><p>Shoot still had a little trouble. Even more so when you had him in your mouth.</p><p>He watches you softly bob your head up and down for a while, keeping your fingers at the base of his length and your tongue lapping up every inch. Only able to take so much of him, being mindful of the horrible gag reflex you had. You try to have him as deep as you physically could, which makes him whine, forcing his hips back against the mattress.</p><p>Oh, you missed this. Shoot's pleasure always made your heart flutter in your chest. And your body pulse. You never realize how much you miss this sweet foreplay until you're both away from each other for long stretches at a time. You lose yourself in him in the moment. </p><p>Then, you're reaching your right hand down to caress his tense balls underneath, taking a moment to tighten your lips around the head alone, pressing your tongue against the softest, most sensitive spot on him. The pressure was just enough for Shoot to moan abruptly at the feeling, his long cock twitching against you. He couldn't help to gently throw his head back against the pillows. A shy cry of your name leaves you moaning around him. </p><p>"Ahh, _____..." </p><p>You catch his face when you look up at him from below, eyes closed and bare eyebrows scrunched in bliss. The pressure was building deep within him, but he was nowhere near close to finishing. The feeling of your warm, wet mouth around him was too much.</p><p>Shoot wanted you. No, <i>needed</i>. He felt the need making him go crazy. Shoot summons one of his floating left hands to glide across the curve of your back lovingly, feeling where the baggy top had ridden up as you bent over slightly. The hand travels across your backside, too distracted to give it a squeeze like he wanted, to let his fingers naturally find your opening. He was taken back by how wet you already were, not having to hold himself back from plunging his middle and index fingers into you so smoothly. A loud, muffled moan erupted from you. </p><p>You lift your head completely off of him, distracted from his bold action. Your hand wraps around the base to gently pump him as you place kisses to his flushed, moist tip. </p><p>"T-That's not fair..." you squeak, making the man below you laugh breathlessly.</p><p>"W-Well...I wanted...to pleasure you..."</p><p>Your focus was completely thrown off by his hand, closing your eyes and hiding your face against his belly as you give into the sudden overwhelming pleasure. Your lower half squirmed as he kept a slow, loving pace. Just the right speed. But you couldn't handle it. You couldn't keep going like this.</p><p>You caught the relieved sigh turned moan from the man below you when you jumped to him in a heated rush, reaching below to slip his fingers out of you before you dive in for a desperate kiss to his lips once again. Your chest presses up against his bare one. He hums into the kiss, more than welcome of the unexpected action. His right hand threads through your hair, holding the back of your head tightly to him on impulse.</p><p>You wanted him, now, and you told him that with a shy whisper. He can't help the small, surprised noise that came from him in reply. <i>Needed</i> him.</p><p>Your name leaves his mouth in a breath as he watches you straddle his lap, leaning down to continue kissing his lips tenderly. He cups your face with his right hand as his left caresses your back. You carefully line yourself up with him. Not to have him enter you. Instead, shyly sliding against his painfully hard erection. Not to tease him, necessarily. Thankfully Shoot was a patient man. He quietly, yet pitifully groans by how wonderful you felt against him.</p><p>Shoot grunts every other glide of your hips against his, staring up at you with such a heated, pleading look without him realizing it. His body slightly twitched at how close he would get to being able to slide right into you. It drives him mad. It felt so, so good, but he needed to be inside of you <i>now</i>. The way he lets out your name in a deep, yet barely audible grunt leaves your breath catching. The need was killing you, along with him. </p><p>Finally, as you carefully sink down onto him, he felt his silent plea fade away from his mind as you let out a soft cry above him. His whole body relaxes as he twitches inside of you, while you shake. </p><p>With the long stretches of time not indulging in sex, you always had to readjust to Shoot. He was just thick enough, and long enough, to leave you breathless and aching without thrusting inside of you. The long, familiar feeling left you so full. So loved. Shoot felt as such, even more as he watched you with adoration through lidded grayish blue eyes from under.</p><p>A strained whimper leaves you, when the man runs his strong hands against the soft skin of your thighs.</p><p>"...Shoot...I-I can't..." A faint, choked moan escapes your throat. "...I can't move."</p><p>You were already so close to your orgasm that you physically couldn't move, clenching firmly around his cock. He could actually feel it, and it surprised him, gazing up in awe at your pretty, wrecked form in the sunlight. Sliding both his hands up your sides, he takes his time admiring you, caressing your curves before gripping your hips.</p><p>Shoot raises you up just enough to leave the tip of him inside you before helping you sink back onto him as you squeak out a moan. Again, and again, until you were physically quaking, feeling helpless in his grasp. All you could do was let your hands press against his chest for any kind of leverage. You try to move along with him, but you let out strained groans instead, too in bliss to be able to concentrate.</p><p>He is strong enough to help you gently bounce on top of him, oh so slowly, and he feels you squeeze around him so damn tightly after only a moment. A string of loud whimpers leave your lips as you're brought to your orgasm unexpectedly fast.</p><p>"Ahh, <i>Shoot!</i> Shoot! Shoot..." </p><p>While you heavily take shaky inhales of air, trying to relax yourself, your eyes open to the beautiful man below you, lovingly staring up at you with a heartfelt look in his eyes as he waited. You were still uncontrollably tight, and much, much more wet.</p><p>"...I love you," was all he could say.</p><p>A bashful squeeze of your hips to keep you in place, and he starts to carefully thrust up into you. An action just strong enough to hit a certain spot deep inside of you when he matches your own desperate thrusts against him. The most pitiful cry leaves your throat as you ride him embarrassingly. There was no reason for you to be embarrassed, but it was still too much to handle. It made your face flush, screwing your eyes shut reflexively at the overwhelming sensation. Your thighs are aching as your legs feel the need to give out the longer it went on.</p><p>You carefully slow your movements to a halt, making Shoot stop to see if you were alright. He watches your lips quirk into a tiny smile, you silently assuring him, leaning down to press a shy kiss to his mouth. With a roll back of your hips, you continue this way, much to his pleasure. </p><p>"Nggh, _____! So...good...!"</p><p>Shoot was too embarrassed by the sound of his voice in the moment, but he could never help to cry out to you. He was practically whining over how good you felt. You keep your movements steady, determined, despite how your body ached. You had to keep going. He was so close. His right arm wraps around your back to embrace you, while your clothed chest bounces against his own, keeping your forearms on either side of his body. Only a few more thrusts of your hips back onto him, and he was breaking with a moan of your name.</p><p>His arm tightens around you firmly as he squeezes your soft skin, pulsing hard as he finishes inside of you. The feeling of him coming from the position you were in made you strain out a moan, clenching around him painfully as you orgasm again. Wetness pours out around him from your sore opening and onto his lower body.</p><p>Oh, Shoot was sweating. So were you.</p><p>Only the sound of low pants filled the bedroom. Everything stilled for a moment as you both relax from your highs, taking in the feeling as long as you could. The embarrassment settled in as you realized just how much of a mess you were. Your lower halves were quite wet. Mostly from you. But you didn't want to move. Shoot didn't either. He didn't mind the mess.</p><p>The man below you reaches up to caress your slightly damp skin with his dominant hand under your baggy top, making your skin shiver at the soothing touch. Shoot stares at your pink tinted face, admiring how you looked in the post-sex glow. You were glowing, radiant in the early morning sunrise. A deep hum escapes him, smiling and happily lost in thought.</p><p>"Would you like breakfast?" </p><p>You couldn't help to smile down at him so lovingly.</p><p>"I would like that."</p><p>"Well, let's get cleaned up then," he softly laughs, tickling your side when he rubs the edge of his fingertips against you. You giggle as you grab at his hand reflexively to stop his motions, going to lift your body off of him. </p><p>Both of you wash up quickly, even though you take a much needed restroom break afterwards. In the meantime, Shoot begins to prepare you both breakfast, grabbing some of the chilled ingredients from the fridge in the other room. </p><p>By the time you have joined him in the kitchen, he had already cooked some thinly sliced meat, working on a couple of small rolled omelettes. The smell was heavenly. A yawn pours out of you without warning. Shoot grins at the smaller woman near him, making her way to the coffee maker on the counter.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asks you, following you with his usual watchful gaze. </p><p>"Yeah," you happily reply, pouring out two cups of the drink for him and yourself. Afterwards, you sneak your arms around him in a warm embrace from behind, fingers intertwining when you let your hands lie on his toned stomach. Shoot can't help to think how cute you were while nuzzling your face into the small of his back. He felt you smile giddily. "Never better."</p><p>He smiles.</p><p>You slip away from him after some time, looking up at him when you step to his side, watching him flip the egg on the pan. "Do you need help with anything?" </p><p>"No," he replies, a kiss to your head. "You just sit and relax."</p><p>All you do is laugh amusingly. Typical Shoot. He always says that when you offer to help him with anything. </p><p>You are careful taking the hot coffee mugs to the empty places at the small dining table, plopping down on one of your favorite chairs. Before you knew it, breakfast was ready, and Shoot brings his plate and your own while you sipped at your coffee. Both of you enjoy the meal peacefully.</p><p>Shoot was such a sweetheart. You couldn't help to stare at him while he chatted on and off with you, admiring him in your trailing thoughts. Not only was he one of the most kind, caring men you have met in Dali long ago, he was also one of the most handsome and good looking. You realized that he was still in barely any clothes since you were in bed with him, wearing only a pair of lounge pants. Completely bare chested. Your eyes trailed off, lost in thought, admiring the dips and creases of his muscles, stopping to give your love to the missing arm from his left shoulder.</p><p>"...Do you have to go to work today?"</p><p>Your eyes flick back up to his face, partially guilty for gawking at him for so long. "No. I'm off today." Before you take your last few drinks from your mug, you ask him the same. "Do you?"</p><p>"Not sure. It depends on Morel," he casually explains. Holding up his coffee mug to his face, his face is lost in sudden thought, eyes looking over to the side. "I haven't heard from him or Knuckle yet, so I think I'm fine until I do." </p><p>You're happy to hear that.</p><p>"Which means I have you all to myself today..." he trails off, hiding his spreading grin behind his cup.</p><p>With a playful pat of his chest, you erupt in a fit of giggles at his sudden comment. He chuckles when you exclaim his name. Shoot felt his heart swell inside his chest at that. </p><p>The little moments of domesticity with his love were always such a treat when he got to be here from work. Although the moments were quite brief and spacious. He was truly thankful for someone like you. His thoughts trail, along with his lingering eyes, on you, something that he finds himself doing constantly, as you stand up from your seat at the table with a small stretch. </p><p>When you tell him you would clean the table, he automatically offers himself, but this time, you won't take no for an answer.</p><p>"No, let me do it this time!" </p><p>Shoot's eyes fall on you naturally, watching you closely as you take care in washing up the very few dishes there were. He couldn't help to stare at your legs, still left bare underneath the baggy top you tossed back on. The shirt rose just enough to take a peek at the skin hidden underneath, admiring what he could see of your backside. <i>Were you...wearing any underwear?</i></p><p>The need to be close to you got to him, standing up from the kitchen table to follow you as you finish putting away the now clean plates and glasses. He definitely caught a better view of your naked form when you stretched to the cabinets above, much to his liking. His hand ached to feel you again. He is patient when you turn your attention back to him with a warm expression.</p><p>You take a moment to look up at the man towering over you, then you are readily reaching your arms up to wrap around his neck for a smooch. Which he had to dip down a little for. He kisses back, sighing deeply into the casual, intimate kiss, stopping when he hears you whisper timidly against his lips.</p><p>"I'm happy to have you to all to myself today, too..."</p><p>He blinks his eyes slowly down at you, gazing at your sweet, beautiful face beneath him. His breaths are heavy, body tingling pleasantly, with just your pillow soft kisses and closeness. Your expression changes slightly, noticing how hard he was looking at you.</p><p>"...What is it, Shoot?" </p><p>Shoot wanted you. Now. <i>Again.</i></p><p>He captures you in a slow, deep kiss, softly yet passionately placing open mouthed kisses to you, swallowing surprised moans when he uses his arm to hook around your side and press you against his body. A left hand holds the back of your head tenderly, breath already threatening to leave him through his rush. The dominant hand slides down to cup your bottom, squeezing it appreciatively as you whimper from it. <i>Oh, it always felt so good to do that.</i> His hardening erection pokes your stomach, twitching uncontrollably. Shoot loses himself in the moment, embarrassment gradually flooding him when you have to pull away for some air. Your eyes were blinking heavily, trailing up to his eyes and down to his lips. Out of the blue, biting his bottom lip teasingly, he stiffened. In multiple ways. Shoot's hand tightened on your lower back painfully, and you gasped faintly.</p><p>No words needed to be said. Even though you hum his name. </p><p>You both wanted to savor this moment together. For as long as you could.</p><p>After he hoists you up in his embrace, wrapping your legs around his waist snugly, he is caring you back to bed promptly. </p><p>Soon as he carefully lies you down onto the mattress, you are not spared from his attack, pulling you as close as he can while he presses his whole body into your own. Your laughs mingle with his quiet, giddy chuckles as you both give into playful, needy kisses, feeling yourself getting lost into the pleasure quickly. His left hand is all over your body in an instant, sliding underneath the shirt to caress your curves, giving firm squeezes to your breasts one at a time, tracing the areola around each of them. He takes his time giving his appreciation to them.</p><p>Finally, he slips the baggy top off of you to admire you fully, using both hands to glide over your warm body as you shiver from the cool air of the room and his gentle contact. Shoot gazes down at you, attention going from your bashful face to your soft flesh. He absentmindedly bites his lip as you squirm underneath his touch. </p><p>When his fingers trail from the lower part of your stomach to the area between your thighs, he inhales surprisingly at just how wet you already were, still from prior moments throughout the morning. He teasingly traces two fingers against your lips, dipping in just enough to graze the opening, holding back the moan in his throat. You watch him pause for a moment, before he decides to slowly dip down and leave a line of kisses down your inner thigh, leading to place an open mouth kiss to your heat. Whimpers were the only thing he could hear as he licks you thoroughly, enjoying the taste of you against his tongue. He could vaguely catch his own taste in his mouth from before. It only lasts for so long though, with Shoot suddenly leaning up, licking his lips of anything leftover. </p><p>"...Would you like me...from behind?"</p><p>Your eyes were blown wide at the bold question, cheeks burning at just the thought of it. You gulp down a gasp with your heart beating hard in your chest. His body almost shakes when you shyly nod in reply, rubbing your thighs together reflexively. It takes you a long few minutes to roll over onto your stomach for him, barely pushing your butt up invitingly. A deep breath caught in your chest when you hear him moan to himself behind you at the sight.</p><p>Both of Shoot's hands glide up the back of your thighs, aching to reach up and caress your backside lovingly as he can't help to enjoy the view. He had only done this with you a small amount, even though he was gently spreading your legs like he had fucked you from behind before. <i>You were just so...sweet, and inviting.</i> Taking a deep breath, he presses the tip of his length against your opening, careful as he leans over your back to place his lips against the space between your neck and ear. You were already shaking with anticipation, a needful clench of his head barely inside of you, breathing unsteadily. In this position, you felt so vulnerable and exposed, and it felt breathtaking. Shoot thought so, too.</p><p>Shoot is cautious when pushing his cock inside of you, but it goes in so smoothly due to all the previous ministrations all throughout the morning. He groans as he is completely sheathed inside, making a muffled squeak escape you when he bottoms out right away. He finds your hand and lets his fingers intertwine with yours as he props himself up with his forearm, his toned chest pressed against your back.</p><p>The man couldn't hear you nervously mumbling into the mattress, and he pokes his nose against your shoulder. "Hm?"</p><p>"Please...be a little rough with me."</p><p>Now his eyes widen, taken back by the bold request from the kind, bashful woman below. But, he places the softest kiss to the side of your neck, shakily breathing into your skin. </p><p>"I'll go slow at first..."</p><p>Shoot keeps his word, starting to thrust at his usual slow, sweet movements into you. He tenses at how you're already squeezing around him, already so tight and sensitive. It doesn't take him long to get caught up in how wonderful you feel, all because of him, and he is now trusting shy of rough into your soaking wet lips at a slightly faster pace. When he hears you cry out in surprise at the first few thrusts, a little boost of confidence hits him. Though in the very back of his mind, he was worried that it hurt you. </p><p>"L-Like this?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>He lets himself groan out loud in relief as he feels the overwhelming sensation of this new angle. You are crumbling into the mattress as you struggle to breathe, your pants catching from your frantic heartbeat as Shoot thrusts into you. Your body trembled awfully with every motion. Especially when that tender little spot deep inside was being rubbed just right by him. Your hand clutched at the back of your head, trying to keep yourself grounded in someway.</p><p>The weight of his body is suddenly gone, adjusting himself carefully as he sits upright, bringing your backside with him. His strong, callused hands are gentle when he barely hoists your hips off of the bed, trailing his palms down to the sides of your thighs and holding them tightly in place to keep you to him, continuing his deep thrusts. A whine escapes you, hopelessly moaning his name into your arms.</p><p>Shoot was still so achingly sweet with you, careful not to thrust too hard and not go too fast, keeping the slow, romantic pace he would always have when making love to you. But now, that little spot was being hit hard with every rough thrust down into you, threatening to make you see stars. It only took so many more movements until you felt yourself come undone unexpectedly, crying out his name loudly.</p><p>He slowed his movements inside of you, easing you through your orgasm. You felt liquid drip down your thighs with his caring thrusts, which made you and him both gasp. Shoot was not going to lie and say that he didn't enjoy this position. Not that it didn't feel pretty damn good, along with how good it made you feel. He just missed seeing your face. He always wanted to see your face. He loves being able to watch you.</p><p>He'll just have to flip you over.</p><p>The sudden emptiness made you whine reluctantly, but once Shoot carefully flips you onto your back, he doesn't waste any time pushing himself right back home inside of you. You're oversensitive, panting softly, covered in sweat, and Shoot is picking up where he left off. Roughly making love to you at the sweetest pace as you whimper hopelessly underneath him. He grips your hips with both of his hands, almost painfully tight, lifting your bottom half barely off of the mattress and into his lap. The feeling of it makes him weak, finally feeling himself getting close once again. </p><p>Shoot watches as you try to hold onto him for dear life, clutching his back tightly as you hold onto him. His muscles tense with every move of his hips underneath your fingers, pace faltering while he reaches his climax. It was all too much. You were painfully sensitive, and to his surprise, so was he.</p><p>A few more deep, long pushes and he comes, shaking as rope after rope shoots deeply inside of you, as you take him. Both of you still, his hand finally releasing his bruising grip on your hips, gathering his lost, needed breath. He scolds himself for his strength, worried that he hurt you in any way. When he stares down at you, lost in your post-sex daze, a shy smile spreads across your face.</p><p>With a tender caress of his cheek, you breathe out a small, "Oh, Shoot..." He ducks down to kiss your happy expression, grinning ever so softly against your mouth, embarrassment and worry both out of mind with your silent assurance. Shoot had to have been blushing, his whole entire body felt so warm and bubbly. The man couldn't help to be happy with you. </p><p>You stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Shoot couldn't get over how beautiful you looked, glowing in the morning sunlight still shining through the partially covered window. </p><p>"I love you, _____."</p><p>You thought he looked beautiful, too, as he shined brightly above you.</p><p>"I love you, Shoot."</p><p>Both of you enjoy the moment while you could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm always writing for myself, but posting my writing for anyone to see scares me a bit.</p><p>It's fun writing for Shoot. ❤💍 He needs the extra love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>